


A cure to fears

by pesca7



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Short One Shot, Vampires, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pesca7/pseuds/pesca7
Summary: Junhui is a vampire who is afraid of blood. a super short ficlet





	A cure to fears

Wonwoo believes Junhui can't be considered as a vampire.  
The vampire is hundreds of years older than Wonwoo, yet his fear of blood is extreme - he is always reduced to a boneless creature when he is in need of blood, chewing on carrots as he tries to reduce his desire for biting. Despite that Wonwoo has reminded Junhui time after time that it's okay to take his blood, Junhui still hesitates when Wonwoo unbuttons his shirt and bares his neck for him.  
The vampire's heterochromia eyes wanders from Wonwoo's neck to his face.  
'You are going to die if you are not taking any blood.'  
'But bleeding is simply too scary for me...'  
Feeling annoyed by the vampire's dawdling, Wonwoo pressed on the back of his head and forced him to his own shoulders. Small canines rub on his skin gently before he hears Junhui's murmur.  
'Do let me know if this hurts...'  
With sharp canines that impales his skin, it was blank instead of pain which fills Wonwoo's mind. He can barely make out the sound of slurping in the background; before he knows it, the cat-like rough tongue of Junhui's is already on his wounds.  
Pulling away, Wonwoo notices that both of Junhui's eyes have turned red.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an English translation of my Chinese ficlet posted here: http://dolceblues.lofter.com/post/1ecc1d75_f999af4  
> Apologies for it being really short, I will try to translate my own longer one-shots if anyones interested :) thanks for reading!


End file.
